Teach Me How To Love You
by HeyLebanese
Summary: Santana Lopez is rebellious, badass and has a lot of secrets. Worried about her behavior, Maribel sends her daughter to spend summer with her aunt Maria, in a small town called Hull, Idaho. Santana thinks this vacation will be just a waste of her precious time, but may a gorgeous and hypnotizing blond change her mind?
1. Chapter 1

**I had the idea for this fanfic after watching the movie Georgia Rule. As I have lots and lots of things in mind for it, I'm excited. Hope you enjoy (:**

* * *

**Santana**

I was definitely pissed off. So fuckin' pissed off.

I couldn't spend all summer in Idaho, it wasn't fair.

It's like my mother didn't know who I was. So I crashed the car? I've done worst.

"Santana, make your bag. NOW!" My mom screamed after seeing me laid lazily on my bed.

"I said I'm not going anywhere!" I put a pillow over my head. I listened to her steps coming into my bedroom and knew she was gonna be pretty stressed out about my attitude. She always was.

"SANTANA LOPEZ! Get the hell out of bed! You're going to your aunt's house tomorrow. You have no choice!" Like I said, pretty stressed out mom.

As I ignored her, she hurried to keep talking.

"You start packing right now or I'll stop being nice and send you to a rehabilitation center, because I know that's what I really should be doing." She could tell I was thinking about what she'd just said. End of the world or rehabilitation nightmare? Well, I guess I was going to see my aunt after all.

She finally left my room, probably noticing that I would never choose my second option for worst summer vacation ever, so I started to pack. Idaho couldn't be so bad, right? I mean, my mom wouldn't be there and I wouldn't have to do anything all day long. Was there internet where my aunt hides herself from the world? Possibly…

"You're done?" Mom came back to my room moments later and asked with a very harsh voice.

"Whatever." I answered without looking at her. I noticed she didn't left, so I just pretended I was reading some shitty magazine.

"Santana, look at me. Look at your mother." Mom said with an unexpected soft voice. Now what?

"Why?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"You need to learn stuff and I'm afraid I'm not able to teach you. You won't listen to me, or talk to me. So I need you to be with someone who you'll might listen to, and talk to." Looking at her with more attention, I thought she was about to cry. Hell no!

"I said whatever." She couldn't be the emotional and caring mother now. It was damn too late!

"Try to learn something this summer, Santana. And when you get back to LA, you go to college with responsibilities and values and…" Unable to listen to that shit anymore, I interrupted her.

"Aunt Maria is supposed to heal me or some other shit? I don't really get it." Before she could answer me, I continued "Actually, I get it. I'm fuckin' 18 now. I'm graduated from High School. I'm on my way to become a complete adult. And you didn't teach me a damn thing! Nothing at all!"

"Santana…" She tried to say, but I interrupted her again.

"No! NO! You just shut up and listen to what I'm saying. You screwed everything up! You were never there for me. And now, when I'm already 18, you start to worry about the person I became. If I'm this freakin' bitch, it's all on you!" And I thought I couldn't get any more pissed off today. Was I really that naive?

"You're drunk all the time, Santana! You are doing drugs! You crashed your damn car! And you behave like a whore!" My mother shouted. I was so angry I could hit her right now. Than my stepfather opened my bedroom's door and got in. My first and only thought was that when something is already bad, it can always get even worse.

"What's happening here?" The freak asked with kindness and worry in his voice. KINDNESS AND WORRY. Son of a bitch.

"Get the hell out of my bedroom, Jackson! You too, mother! This conversation is so over." I said with rage.

"You know this is my house, right?" He said and looked at me like I was 5 years old. I hated that guy so much!

"And you know I don't give a fuck about that, right? It's MY room! Just get out!" I started to sweat. Oh, yeah, I must be over rage right not. Snixx was definitely on.

"You can't talk to us like this. We're not your friends from street, Santana. We're your parents!" He sounded… Offended. Holy crap, that motherfucker was a pretty damn good actor.

"You're not my father, creep! And stop pretending you give a shit about me!" I was not going to hit my mother anymore; I was going to hit HIM!

"I care about you." He said with a not so strong voice. I looked into his eyes and knew he was enjoying what was happening to me right now. SUCH AN ASSHOLE!

"You _so_ do!" Being sarcastic was one of my many gifts. And I was pretty good at it.

"You need to clean up your act." Mom whispered. I almost couldn't hear her.

"Ok. And you two need to GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BEDROOM! RIGHT NOW!" Mom ran away right after I said that. I could tell she was going to cry. Fuck her.

"You don't have to be this mean girl, you know? It's a shame you insist with this behavior." Jackson said and then laughed. Oh, yeah, he was _so_ enjoyng this.

"I can be whoever I wanna be, son of a bitch." I said and looked at him with very angry eyes.

"Be a nice girl, Santana. Maybe I can get you a new can when you come home." Then he stepped out of my room and closed the door.

"Go fuck yourself!" I said loud enough so he could still hear it.

Oh, yeah. Idaho definitely wasn't so bad. Jackass stepfather wouldn't be there and that was all I could thing about for now.

* * *

**Santana**

My aunt seemed really happy to see me when I got off the plane in Idaho. I couldn't figure it out why.

"Santana! Oh my God, you're huge!" Aunt Maria gave me a freakin' bear hug and then smiled at me.

"Actually, I'm quite tiny." I spoke without any emotions in my voice.

"Come on! Don't talk like this. We're going to have an amazing summer together. It's gonna be good for you." She tried the smiling thing again. It failed, of course.

I walked over to her truck right behind her without saying a word. The silence didn't last long after she started to drive.

"I don't see you since you're like 7." She tried to start conversation again.

"Cool." My voice still hadn't had any emotion. Hey, I wasn't going to make it easy, okay? I _was_ a bitch.

"So, you graduated already, right?" Yeah, I could see she wasn't going to make it easy either. Maybe being insistent was genetic or something.

"Yes." I answered only.

"How's prom? I always loved proms." Her constant smile was making me nauseous and I was fighting not to puke.

"Prom is lame. So in that night I went out with a friend and got really drunk." I said hiding the rest of the story. My aunt didn't have to know about the drugs and sex part of it.

"What a shame! Prom is really something you never forget, for the rest of your life. It sucks you missed it." She didn't sound mad or disappointed. Actually, she sounded like she felt bad for me for losing such a _big event_ like high school prom.

"Believe me, I will _never_ forget that night." I said putting intensity on the word 'never'.

As my aunt stopped talking a bit, my mind ran over to that prom night. I remembered every detail of it, even being drunk and high like a kite. I wanted to have sex with Melissa for such a long time and that night I was finally able to get into her pants.

My mother never found out I was a lesbian. I never told her as well. She thinks I'm some kind of whore that has sex with every man I see on street, which is definitely not true. But telling her she was wrong would've made me explain I don't actually like men, and I know that she wouldn't understand it at all. Maybe it's better having a slutty daughter than a lesbian one.

"What are you thinking about?" Aunt Maria suddenly asked me.

"Empty mind right now." I rolled my eyes, but I don't think she saw it.

"So… Why don't you tell me stuff about you? We'll be spending three months together and I want to get to know you." She didn't get tired from being kind?

"What do you wanna know?" I couldn't help feeling a little bad about treating my aunt like I hated her or something, but I couldn't help it. This is how I treat people. And I wasn't happy to spend summer with her, even if she was that nice and that great. And wasn't my mother or stepfather.

"What's your favorite food?" She asked casually.

"Really? You wanna know that?" I asked with sarcasm. I didn't want to admit it, but I was kind of happy she asked. My mom never did.

"It's a start. And I can cook you a delicious dinner when we get home."

"I like pasta. All kinds of pasta. I simply adore breadsticks. And I'm addicted to cheesecake and vanilla ice cream." She smiled after hearing my answer.

"Cheesecake? You're a very lucky girl though. My cheesecake rocks!" My smile was automatic.

After realizing I was smiling to her, I faked a cough and looked at the car's window. She continued with her questions:

"What's your favorite activity?"

"My what?" Activity? I never got into a gym my whole life. I was sure I couldn't even run properly.

"You know, stuff that you do when you don't have other things to do." She joked. When I didn't answer anything, she looked at me with kind of a shocked expression "You do nothing on your free time?"

"I do, but I'm not sure is the kind of activity you're talking about." Free time for me was hanging out with my friends, drinking, partying, finding cute girls to flirt with and drag them to bed. Could I answer lady sex as my free time activity?

"What's that you do?" I could feel she was curious, but what was I supposed to say?

"Well, I do lots of stuff. With friends. I have all kinds of friends." My aunt wasn't satisfied with my vague answer, but she felt I wasn't going to say anything further than that, so she decided to ask me what my favorite movie was.

* * *

**Santana**

We took almost three hours to get to a very small town my aunt called home. That place really sucked!

"What is this place?" I asked with a disgusted voice.

"Welcome to Hull, Idaho." And again, my aunt was all smiles.

"How many people live in here? 10?" I rolled my eyes realizing the big thing about this place. Smalls towns in Idaho are all full of those Mormons freaks. Could this get any _better_?

"Now that you're here, we can make it 11." She joked and laughed.

Aunt Maria's house was the biggest on that street, and had a cute garden in front. I could tell the house was a little too old as well, with a classic touch, and missed some painting.

"Home sweet home." My aunt said opening the front door and then pointed to the staircase "Your room is the first door on the left side of the hallway. Go put your bags there and lay in your stuff while I prepare dinner. _Mi casa es su casa_."

I just nodded, busy enough staring at the living room to say anything. If outside the house looked a bit too old, classic and missing care, inside the place was just wonderful. Everything was new and modern. The living room was all black and white, with some colorful decorations. It also had an enormous TV, an ultra modern stereo, Xbox, white leather couch and a black piano.

Before going upstairs to check out my bedroom, I decided to take a look at the whole first floor of the house. I found a big white bathroom with light blue and silver decorations, an all dark green office with hundreds of books, a last generation Apple computer and lots of paintings, a dining room that mixed old stuff and new stuff and had a giant dark wood table in the middle. Finally, I got into the kitchen. I was amazed with the best home appliances that could exist in the world. Iron freezer, stove, mixer, dishwasher, blender, microwave, toaster and other zillions of things. My aunt even had a waffle maker! Okay, I had to admit the house was quite exciting and gave me plenty options of how to spent summer well, and I haven't even gone to the second floor yet.

"You should see your face right now." Aunt Maria laughed at me. I definitely had a shocked look on my face.

"The house is… Well, it is really cool." It was all I could say.

"What were you picturing? A house with a couple of rooms without a decent roof or bathroom?" She joked.

"Kind of. Maybe something a little bit worse than that." I admitted it frankly.

"Did you go see your room already?"

"No. I was exploring this floor."

"Ok than. Go explore the second floor now. I'm making some pasta with pesto sauce, so it won't take long." She gave me a smile again. Wow, why was she treating me so well?

"I like pesto." I said leaving the room. Could I actually like her? I couldn't, right? The woman had my blood and family always sucks!

I took my bags upstairs and got into the room my aunt sighted was mine. It was big, had huge and comfy bed and the walls were all white. I had my own computer and TV, a dresser, huge mirror and phone. However, the best part was definitely having my own bathroom with a bathtub in it. YES!

The rest of the second floor was basically my aunt's suite, a room with home theater and a billiards table, another bathroom similar to the first floor one and a space with a mini bar that leads to the balcony.

I had no idea my aunt was rich. Why the hell would she live in Idaho having the amount of money she seemed to have? If I were her, I'd probably be living in Manhattan or even Europe.

"Santana! Dinner is ready!" My aunt screamed.

"Coming." I screamed back while I was running down the stairs. I was freakin' starving!

My aunt was at the dining table waiting for me. I sat next to her and started to put food on my plate.

"It looks delicious!" I had to compliment. She did such a great job in such a short period of time.

"Thanks" She smiled "But, hey, we should say grace first." Aunt Maria said with a serious look now. I should have known she couldn't be _that_ nice. Like I said before, family sucks, in a way or another.

"You're not fuckin' serious, are you?" I laughed. Santana Lopez doesn't pray. Never!

"I don't like it when people swear. And you're too beautiful to be swearing." She kept the serious look on her face. I stopped laughing right away.

"Well, I swear. And I don't pray." I said like I was challenging her.

"Why don't you?" I saw sadness in her eyes like if what I said was the most heartbreaking thing ever. I mean, what?

"I don't believe in anything." I said like my statement was kind of obvious.

"You should. God and faith are good partners for life." Was that an advice? Come on!

"Thank you, but I'll stick with vodka and scotch." I said with sarcasm and made a movement to put more pasta on my plate.

She didn't say anything else the whole dinner and that made me quite uncomfortable. After eating two plates full of pasta, I stood up and started to go to my room.

"You should at least put your dish into the dishwasher." Aunt Maria finally said something and she seemed everything but happy.

I turned back to the living room and took my dishes out of the table. After putting them into the dishwasher, I started to walk away again.

All I needed right now was a bathtub.

* * *

**So, don't forget to tell me how you guys liked it. Please, leave reviews and suggestions. XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally my second chapter, haha :D Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Santana**

I woke up in the morning with sun in my face. Damn it! I was so tired last night I forgot to close the curtains.

I looked at the clock on the bedside table and realized it was just 7h30. And I was fuckin' awake. And it was summer vacation. _Yay_.

Knowing myself well, I couldn't just go back to sleep. Once awake, I would stay awake. This little detail about myself really pissed me off.

Without other option, I got up from bed, made a ponytail of my wild morning hair and went straight to the kitchen. That waffle maker was waiting for me. I hoped my aunt had maple syrup and blueberries.

When I got to the kitchen, I had a surprise. Maybe I good one. Definitely a hot one.

There was a tall blond girl, apparently with my age, doing some cleaning on the stove. She didn't notice my approach, so I just stared at her a little bit longer because I really enjoyed the view.

The girl was hot. Like really hot. She had a long blond waved hair, big ocean blue eyes, legs that seemed to never end and a totally filled out body. I knew after two seconds I wanted that girl for me.

I stepped into the kitchen making some noise with my foot so the girl would notice me. She jumped after finally noticing me and put her hands on her chest.

"Jesus! You scared me." Her voice was melodic and I loved hearing it.

"I'm sorry." She looked me in the eyes and I felt like I was going to melt "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Brittany. Brittany S. Pierce." She said proudly. So adorable "You must be Santana, Maria's niece."

"I am. Santana Lopez." I put on my best slang smile and I could tell she blushed a little. Good sigh.

"It's really nice to finally meet you. Ms. Rodriguez talked a lot about you for this last couple of weeks."

"Good things, I hope." She was embarrassed, right? Looked like she was. Good sigh number 2.

"She was excited about your visit." She said and gave me a shy smile.

"So, what exactly do you do here?" I was curious about her. Not just to know how she knew my aunt, but about everything. I felt the need to know all about this Brittany girl and I just met her 2 seconds ago.

"I clean up for your aunt. She pays me well and I can always count with some more money for college."

"Wait, so you intend to pay for college with your own money?" I asked with a really shocked voice. I mean, I've never worked. And I've never had to be worried about money either. My stepfather did have some use after all.

"Oh, no. It would be impossible." She laughed. Her laugh was so cute I felt like I was going to melt. Wait, Santana Lopez doesn't melt for anyone… "I'm saving so I can go to college without worrying about not having any money. I got a full scholarship."

"Cool. And where are you going?"

"NYADA. I'll be dancing there." So she was a dancer. That explained her filled out and super hot body. I could see she was really happy about the scholarship and really proud of herself.

My mind was suddenly filled with Brittany as I couldn't stop myself from imagining the girl dancing. She must be absolutely amazing.

"That's great!" I gave her the slang smile again. This time, she avoided looking at me.

"You're not eating breakfast?" Brittany asked suddenly with her eyes back on the stove she was cleaning before.

"Almost forgot." I said smiling to her again and starting to look for waffle dough.

"You need help finding anything?" I didn't know where anything was in the kitchen and she totally noticed I was lost.

"I could use some help." We both smiled this time. Oh, yes, she definitely liked me. She _had _to like me.

"What are you looking for?"

"Waffle dough. Maple syrup. Ah, and blueberries." I just realized I was hungry after saying what I would like to eat.

"I'll give you a tip." Brittany said taking a lot of things out of the fridge.

"I'm listening."

"Here! Take the dough and start making the waffle." She gave me the package of dough and our hands touched a little bit. I saw how tense she became after that. Good sigh number 3 "Now forget about the maple syrup. Eat your waffles with this little piece of paradise in my hands."

She was holding a bottle with homemade brown and sticky sauce. What the hell was that thing?

"Hum… I don't really thing I wanna try this." I knew I had a disgusted expression on my face and it made Brittany laugh. She seemed like the kind of girl who always likes to have a smile on her face, which wasn't exactly my type, but for some unknown reason, was perfect for me now.

"Trust me." I almost said 'I do', but I was able to shut my stupid mouth before it.

The waffle was ready and I put it into a plate. Brittany gave me the bottle with the weird sauce and I dropped just a little bit of the thing on my waffle.

Brittany placed some chocolate chips, strawberries, toasted peanuts and whipped cream on top of the sauce and I looked at her like she was crazy. There was way too much sugar there for only one meal.

"I already told you to trust me." She dropped more sauce on the waffle and looked at me with funny eyes. She looked like a little girl right now "You won't regret it. Now, just try it and then tell me I'm a genius."

I couldn't help but smiling silly at her. She blushed even more than when I gave her the slang smile. I felt my cheeks warming a little bit as well.

Wait! Was that girl making me blush? Damn it! She was good… No one makes Santana Lopez blush.

I cut a piece of the waffle, making sure it had all of the toppings at once. After putting it into my mouth, I felt absolutely surprised. That combination was delicious and that freakin' weird sauce was just heaven.

Seeing the expression on my face, Brittany laughed and said:

"Told you, San."

Had she just called me San? Oh my God, I hated nicknames, but when _Brittany_ said it… It felt so right. I couldn't help but fuckin' love it!

"Sorry to call you San." She apologized embarrassed "It's just that I call all of my friends by nicknames and I kind of have a felling we'll be good friends. Actually, I feel like I know you forever." Ok, now she _really_ blushed. Delightful.

"You can call me San." I said softly and added in my mind: 'You can call me _anything_ you want, babe'.

* * *

**Brittany**

I think I've never blushed so much in my life like I did till now this morning. And every time I felt my cheeks starting to go back to their normal color, Santana gave me a lot of other reasons to blush even more than before. Her smile was amazing. Her voice was amazing. Her eyes were amazing. Oh, God, she was all amazing.

"So, how's summer here in Hull exactly?" I was glad she was still picking up conversation with me. Maybe she couldn't notice I was tense and kind of embarrassed. Maybe she thought blushing was my regular skin behavior.

"It's fun! Summer is always fun." I smiled and then felt like an idiot. Focus, Brittany "I mean, we have this huge lake near the town and my friends and I spend a lot of time there. We always catch up at nights as well. Tree house, bowling, karaoke bar. Hull is plenty of excellent fun options."

By the expression in Santana's face, I could tell this wasn't the kind of "fun" she was used to. Santana seemed to be definitely a city girl.

"Seems nice." Her voice exposed she was lying. Instantly, I had an idea. Maybe I could show her that summer there really _was_ nice and fun.

"Let's hang out today." Santana's face lighted up a bit and I felt my cheeks burning. Again "I mean, you can meet my friends. And we can show you Hull is all about fun."

Santana laughed and it was the most perfect sound on earth. I couldn't help but smile, probably like an idiot.

"I'd love to hang out with you. And your, hum, friends too. Seeing this place become funny is a miracle I'd like to witness." She was looking at me like I had this permanent smile on my face. Which I had, because oh, God, I totally forgot I was still smiling. Stupid Brittany.

"You woke up early." When Maria stepped into the kitchen, I tried hard to take the silly smile out of my face "And met Brittany already."

"She was kind and helped me with breakfast." Santana smiled at me. It was just a thankful smile, but I had to control myself not to blush in front of Maria. That would be totally embarrassing.

"Good." Maria gave me a thankful smile just like Santana's "So, Brittany, I heard Santana talking something about this place becoming funny. Are you showing her the town?"

"Well, I could. I meant to. If it's okay." Having Santana and Maria staring at me was making me kind of freaked out, but I had to form proper sentences "What I'm trying to say is that I invited her to hang out, but if you already intend to show her the town, we can do it another day."

"It's fine, Brittany. Maybe it's better if you show Santana around instead of me. She needs companies of her own age." Maria smiled. I really like her, and how she always sounded sweet.

"You can bet I do." It could definitely be my imagination, but Santana seemed very happy right after what her aunt said. I just could tell for sure that I was happy about it.

"Maybe we can go after I finish cleaning up." Both Maria and Santana nodded "Yeah, definitely. I just finished with this floor, so I'll be going upstairs now. Then I'll take a quick bath and we can go. See you later."

I didn't know if Maria could tell I was acting weird. She knew me for years and I wasn't always this nervous type of girl. I totally need to control myself when I'm around Santana.

This thought overcame my mind really fast. I really needed to control myself. Yes, Santana was attractive. Yes, Santana was probably flirting with me. And yes, I liked Santana already. However, any kind o romantic involvement with her could have harsh consequences.

Being gay in Hull was never my favorite thing on earth. I'm afraid of what my family would say about it if they found out, or my churchy neighbors or most part of my friends from school. Despite that, I'm not even sure Santana was really flirting with me. She could just be grateful for my help.

I couldn't blame myself for not knowing. I never had awesome gaydar and didn't date too many girls. My experience was pretty low.

Well, maybe I should just probably stop thinking and start working.

* * *

**Santana**

After Brittany left the kitchen, I took my dish and started washing it. I could feel my aunt observing me. She wasn't saying anything, so I guess she's still pissed about last night.

"So." I said just to break the silence. I don't know why the hell I wanted to break it, but something inside of me pushed words trough my mouth "Brittany seems like a very nice girl."

"She is a very nice girl. She's dedicated and pretty determinant. She's also a really sweet kid. Everyone here likes her. Maybe you'll like her too." Yes, she was still pissed. I could tell just by her voice tone.

"Why would I just _maybe_ like her?" That statement made me curious. So, everyone liked her. Why wouldn't I? I mean, I kind of already did so.

"You're not used to people like her. You're not used to people like me either." She definitely felt offended last night. That's what I get for keeping things real.

"You're right. But I'm here though. I might have to adapt or something." I have to say that that sounded really sarcastic. But I couldn't help it, it was natural for me.

"Do you know why you're here, Santana?" Aunt Maria asked looking into my eyes.

"Let me see. Mom lost control over me and she never taught me anything valuable. I think she expects you to bring good stuff to my life, like the responsibility I don't really care about and, oh, the control I don't really have." That was me being sarcastic again.

"She should've been more present, Santana. You're right when you say she didn't teach you anything valuable. However, she's worried. She told me some things that…" I didn't let her finish.

"Look. Let me put this in a way that might be easy for you to understand. I don't wanna be saved, I don't wanna be taught and I don't wanna fuckin' change. And even if I wanted any of this stuff, you wouldn't be the person to help me. You don't know me. Mom doesn't know me. I'm the only one who knows me and what's best for me." I was angry. Of course I was. If saint aunt Maria expected me to come to her house in a way and leave in another, much better and polite, she was mistaken.

"Don't swear, Santana. Not in my house. I don't like curse words." Her serious expression reminded me of mom now. It made me even angrier.

"So nice and shinny aunt from yesterday was just a façade, right?" My voice sounded like a challenge. The expression in my aunt's face then changed completely. She was sad and shocked now.

"No! Of course not." I found the same sadness and shock of her expression in her voice too, but more than that, she sounded offended "When I told you I missed you, I was telling the truth. When I told you I wanted to get to know you, I was telling the truth. And when I tried doing things to please you, like dinner, I was totally being truth. I would never lie to you, Santana, this is not who I am."

Hell, I believed in her. And now I couldn't look her in the eyes. Maybe I was ashamed. Next thing I know I'm staring at the floor.

"I love you, Santana. You're my only niece, you're family. You matter to me." I felt she came closer to me, but I maintained my eyes on the floor.

"Even if I believed you weren't lying, doesn't change the fact that you wanna freakin' save me. I don't need that." I said harshly.

"Santana, look at me." Well, I did it, right? "You got here yesterday. We didn't do a good job even talking about trivial things yet. Let me know you. Let me be your friend."

I wanted to be her friend. Deep inside, I knew I wanted. But I couldn't just open myself to her. I couldn't open myself to anyone. I built walls around my heart for a reason. People wouldn't believe things I did and things that had been done to me. I couldn't open myself without causing a disaster.

"You didn't seem to wanna talk to me too much yesterday after I said I didn't believe in God." It was my aunt who looked at the floor this time.

"You must think I'm very religious. Well, I'm not." Now I was confused.

"If you're not religious, then why give me the cold shoulder after what I said?"

"I believe in God. I just don't believe in religion. You know, people lose themselves into rules and statements of their religions and forget about the big picture. God is everywhere, Santana. And He is the one responsible for your life." She took a deep breath and continued "You said you believe in drinking more than in spirituality. I should've tried to talk to you, but I just didn't know what to say. I'm sorry for that."

"I'm sorry for swearing all the time." She seemed really sad and I could be nice once. A kind of comfortable silence settled between us for some moments before my aunt started speaking again.

"I have this feeling there's something else." Aunt Maria suddenly said more to herself then to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"I know there are hard things between you and Maribel, but I don't think your mom is the only reason why you're so… disbelieving." Disbelieving wasn't the word. I don't even think there's just one word for how I felt or who I was.

"Sometimes things just happen and we can't do anything to stop them." It was true and was all I was going to say.

"Will you let me be your friend?" Aunt Maria's eyes were supplicant.

"Will you not try to fix me?" I said with a controlled voice. My aunt nodded.

"We have a deal." She said and then kissed my forehead. I knew my expression was pure confusion. Then she gave me a shy smile and left the kitchen.

* * *

**Well, I might take a week to put out the next chapter but I'll try to make the wait worth it, haha. Other Glee characters will be showing up soon. Leave reviews, guys, I love them :D XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, guys, I said I was probably gonna take a week to update, but here I am a little bit early. Yesterday I read Heather Morris' last interview and my Brittana heart broke into tiny little pieces after she said she preferred Brittany with Sam and thought that Brittana might not get back together. Heather used to say Brittana was the best couple in Glee so I was pretty upset and, somehow, that gave me inspiration to write. Here's my third chapter. ****Hope you like it ;)**

* * *

**Santana**

I couldn't think about my aunt for so much long after she left the kitchen. I had to think about clothes, makeup, fixing my hair and about a certain beautiful blond I've just met. I felt a shiver going down my spine and took a deep breath. Santana Lopez is a badass. An _irresistible_ badass. Ok, I got this.

I ran into my room and immediately separated some possible options for clothing. Then I took a twenty minutes bath and went to blow dry my hair. I decided to keep it down, loose and straight with just a little bit of wave on the tips. I looked at my iPhone to check out what time it was. Five minutes to ten o'clock.

Brittany had to clean the whole second floor, so she probably would take longer than an hour. I settled down. I had time.

I started on my makeup and decided I was gonna change the way I usually do it. I was gonna go totally light and subtle today. I was going out on day light, after all. And this was a small town lost in the middle of The United States, and from the little I saw from inside of my aunt's truck on my way here, people didn't seem to dress up that well or use fancy makeup.

After finishing my makeup, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was different than usual, but not any less gorgeous. I chose regular black eyeliners and eyes pencil, and that was the only thing on my eyes. Instead of my usual red lipstick, I decided to go for a more discrete color, with nuances of beige and pink. I had a little bit of foundation and powder on, but was imperceptible because of my originally tanned skin color. I put some blush on my cheeks, but was subtle just like the rest of the makeup.

I went out of my bathroom and stared at the clothes options I had previously separated. I put together three different looks.

The first one consisted on a simple but sexy strapless tight black dress with a grey vest and purple pumps. I loved how I looked with that option, but instantly thought I was overdressed. Then I thought what Brittany said about a lake and a tree house. I couldn't wear heels or tight dresses to climb trees and walk around lakes. Option number one was definitely discarded.

The second option didn't work too as I had chosen a dark-green skirt to go with high heel black boots. And before even looking at the third option, I knew that it wasn't gonna work as well. It was too similar to the other two.

"Damn it! I have too many tight dresses, too many skirts and too many heels. How the hell am I supposed to dress in this place?" I grumbled as I started to get worried about my outfit. It was almost eleven now and Brittany was probably finishing up with whatever the hell she was doing. I needed to be ready right away.

I opened my closet and started to look for shorts. I found a cute black jeans one and decided to put it on already. Then I began my search for a decent tank top that couldn't be too simple or too fancy. I decided to go for a white one that, yes, was extremely simple, but with the right flannel shirt would be just fine. This wasn't the kinda thing I would usually pick up to wear, but seemed to fit place and occasion. The flannel shirt was checkered and mixed different tones of red and grey. The rest of the outfit consisted on my white leather all star and my usual silver necklace with also silver tremble-clef champ.

I looked at myself in the mirror and felt like a fuckin' tourist. And I hated flannel shirts. I quickly took it off and put on the grey vest from the previous outfit. Now I was graceless and muzzy. Shit.

When I heard a knock on my door I freaked out. I couldn't leave dressed the way I was dressed. I quickly undressed myself, leaving only the shorts I was sure I wanted to wear, and ran to the closet again hoping I could find something perfect in, like, two seconds.

"San?" I heard Brittany's voice calling from the other side of the door. Shit, shit, shit!

"Just a sec, Britt!" I answered automatically.

Wait a minute, had I just called her 'Britt'?

"Are you ok? Need any kinda help?" She asked with a worried voice. I couldn't stop myself from noticing how cute she sounded when she was worried.

"What are you wearing?" I asked without really thinking about it. It was kinda weird question, but what the hell? I needed that information.

"Hum… Light-pink tank top, dark jeans shorts and sandals. Why?" She seemed a little confused, but I didn't answer her right away as I was focused on putting on some clothes as fast as possible.

A minute later I opened the bedroom's door to face Brittany with a confused expression on her face. Her hair was wet and loose, she didn't seem to be wearing a lot of makeup and was dressed just as simple as she had described to me. I smelled her perfume in the air and instantly fell in love with it. The smell was definitely vanilla.

What came into my mind right after seeing her was that even if she was dressed with a freakin' potato bag she would be just as stunning as always.

* * *

**Brittany**

It was extremely hard for me to keep my jaw in the right place after taking a look at Santana. She looked absolutely fantastic!

Her hair was all loose and straight and she was wearing a dark-blue headband with dark-red strips on it. Her blouse was also blue, but with a lighter tone than the one from the headband. I guess I focused on her blouse a little too long, but no one can blame me for that! It was a tight type of blouse that made her awesome curves even more awesome and had a line of buttons between her boobs that she, intentionally or not, left almost totally unbuttoned. I didn't know how I managed to take my eyes off her (amazingly big) boobs, but I was able to look at the rest of the outfit, which was basically black jeans shorts and a white leather all star.

All I could think was that Santana Lopez was the hottest girl I've ever had the pleasure to meet. No second thoughts about that.

"Britt? Earth to Brittany? Hello?" I heard Santana's words and instantly shook my head. Was I staring at her in silence like a creep?

"Sorry, I just… Well, I just… Hum… It doesn't really matter." I stammered like an idiot. Oh, God! Focus, Brittany. Now!

"Say it, Brittany. You left me curious." She said with a smirk on her face. She looked pretty when she smirked.

"I just wanted to say that you look really pretty." I said without really thinking about it first and instantly felt my cheeks burn. Shame on you, Brittany S. Pierce. Shame on you.

"Thank you." Her smile was sweet and I couldn't help but smile too "You don't look bad yourself."

We both laughed and then, suddenly, our eyes found themselves. Something intense was going on there and I couldn't tell myself to look away. She didn't look away either. I felt like we just stared at each other for hours when something finally brought us to the real world.

"So you guys are ready to leave?" Maria asked and I jumped of surprise. Santana did the same.

I turned myself to face Maria and tried to look just as I always looked. Her expression wasn't confused or anything, so I guess I was able to fool her.

"Came here to take Santana just now."

"It's almost lunch time. Are you two planning on having lunch in town?" Maria said with natural curiosity in her voice "I need to know how much food I'll have to cook, you know?"

"I called my friends early this morning and said I was gonna meet them for lunch. I was actually just gonna ask Santana if she wanted to join us…?" That wasn't exactly a question, but Santana took the cue.

"Yeah, sure." She answered only.

"Great." I smiled and took a look at the hours on my digital watch. Hate the ones with pointers, they get me confused "My friends told me to meet them at 12:30, which means we have almost an hour to look at downtown, which is, well, plenty of time because downtown is, hum, kinda small… Whatever, we can walk really slowly."

"You're funny." Santana managed to say between laughs.

"Ok, kids, I'll let you leave now. Have a good time, you two!" Santana and I were already starting to walk away when Maria spoke again "And, Santana, don't come home very late."

After hearing Maria's last sentence, Santana rolled her eyes and her expression became kinda serious. Even angry, maybe.

"Will I be able to find someone in this town willing to sell me some booze?" Santana's voice was sarcastic and harsh. Maria's expression darkened a little bit after hearing her niece.

"I'm afraid not." Maria answered with a voice that didn't show it usual joy.

"Then I'll probably be home sooner than you think." Santana said without the previous sarcasm. This time her voice was only harsh.

This time, Maria didn't answer Santana, who simply walked away. I looked at the older woman hoping she would explain to me what had just happened, but she didn't.

"Goodbye, Brittany. Have a nice day." Maria walked away in the direction of her bedroom and, before opening the door in front of her, said "See you on Wednesday."

"See you, Ms. Rodriguez." I was able to answer before walking away as well.

I wasn't the type of person who noticed things easily, but even I could feel something was wrong there. The atmosphere suddenly changed from a totally normal one to an extremely heavy one, and only because Maria asked her niece not to come home late.

My parents use to say the same thing to me all the time and, even if I'm not very happy about it, I know it's a family thing. My mom always says 'older people worry about younger people. It's life and you'll understand it when you have your own children'. I always nod when she says that, after all, mom knows better than I do.

I went downstairs and found Santana waiting for me beside the front door with her arms crossed over her chest and her left foot tapping the floor. So she was an impatient one.

"Can we go?" Yup, definitely an impatient one.

"Sure." I answered and followed her out of the house.

With silence settled between us, I started to ask myself if it would be a good idea to ask her what was she so mad about. Knowing this might be a little too personal, I decided to start with easier questions.

"So… What exactly does 'booze' means?" I asked innocently and Santana stopped walking. I thought I might have said something wrong, but when she turned her head to face me, I became confused. Why was she laughing?

"You don't know what 'booze' means?" She was totally laughing her head off and I got more and more confused at every second that passed.

"No." I answered. My voice was confused, my face was confused, my mind was confused and she wouldn't stop laughing.

"Oh, fuck." Santana finally stopped laughing, but she was still smiling funny at me "'Booze' means alcohol. You know? Drinking?"

"Ah." I nodded my head in agreement "And why would you want any of those boozes things?"

"Come on, don't you guys have parties in here?" She asked pretty shocked.

"Yeah, but…" I tried to answer, but Santana interrupted me.

"Without alcohol?" I thought she was shocked before, but now she sounded reeeeeally shocked.

"Sometimes there is some, but I never tried, you know? By the way, it doesn't really make any difference. It's not the alcohol that makes a party cool, right?" For me it was the music and the dancing, but Santana didn't seem to agree. She put her hands on her face like she was embarrassed about something before looking at me. There was the smirk again.

"Oh, yeah, you _really are _funny."

* * *

**Santana**

I found Brittany so cute I almost forgot about how pissed my aunt was making me. Again.

That whole 'I wanna be your friend' and 'I promise I won't try to fix you' thing is looking like bullshit right now. She was totally trying to control me by telling me not to get home late and anything involving control over me fits the 'fix me' label. I know this game and I won't play it. Santana Lopez is way smarter than that.

However, as I was previously saying, Brittany is cute. So freakin' cute. And she was so innocent and pure and… Damn, what's wrong with me?

"Why do you think I'm funny?" Brittany suddenly asked after we started walking again.

"I guess it's because you're different." She really was different. I never had a friend like Brittany. I sure knew people like her, but never talked or interacted at all with them.

"You mean I'm weird?" She asked like she was hurt. She looked hurt, actually. Oh, crap.

"No! That's not what I meant." She seemed to relax a little bit, so a kept saying "You're different to me 'cause I usually don't hang out with people like you."

"And how people like me are?" I hated when people asked me too many questions, but for some odd reason, I didn't care at all that Brittany was doing that. I actually liked having a constant conversation with her.

"I don't know much about you, but I can tell you're a sweet girl. You're innocent and I for sure don't know innocent people. You're also very caring and, well, I think you're funny just 'cause you are who you are." I saw her cheeks going all red. I loved to see her blushing.

I love too many things about this girl… Wait, what did I just think about?

"I think you're sweet too." She seemed so embarrassed that she blushed even harder after saying this, if that's possible.

"Nobody ever told me that." I said honestly. People usually said I was a bitch, a slut, a troublemaker, hard to deal with… My friends even called me Satan!

"Really?" She asked pretty shocked "Now I'm curious to know about the crazy people you hang out with, because if they never called you sweet, they're definitely crazy."

I couldn't help but smile. At first, it was a bright smile, but quickly turned into a dark one.

"I'm not a nice girl, Brittany." I don't know why it kinda hurt to say that. I knew I wasn't a nice girl, my mom knew that, my stepfather knew that, my friends and even my aunt knew that and I could totally live with that, but when I said it out loud to Brittany… Well, it felt almost like I was disappointed with myself and that for some unknown reason I didn't want her to be disappointed too.

"Why you say that?" We stopped to walk again. This time Brittany looked at me with the most heartbreaking puppy eyes ever. She was _really _good at that.

"Look, Britt, I don't really wanna go there right now. I might never wanna go there." She was still staring at me with super irresistible puppy eyes, so I felt the need to give her more explanation "Let's just say some pretty crazy shit happened to me during my life. I became someone… Hard 'cause of that."

"People can always change." Brittany said cheerfully.

"Will you please stop talking like my aunt?" My tone was a little bit harsher this time and I could clearly see Brittany was hurt because of it. But, hey, this is just the way I work. I can't do anything about my self-defenses. I built walls around my heart so many years ago and affection don't pass through it. Ever.

We walked in silence for a couple of minutes. I started to feel bad about the way I spoke to Brittany, but quickly pushed the feeling away. I treated everybody like that, then why would I treat a girl I barely knew any different?

"This is why you were mad at Maria?" Brittany said it so low I didn't even know how I was able to understand it.

"What are you talking about?"

"When Maria told you not to get home late you became instantly mad. And I didn't get it, 'cause she didn't say anything wrong. My mom always says 'older people worry about younger people', and Maria was obviously just worried about you. But now I get it. You were mad because she wants you to change." Brittany took me by surprise with this one. I've never considered my aunt was just worried about me. Nobody was ever worried about me. At least not for real.

"Britt, can I make a deal with you?" She looked at me surprised like she wasn't at all expecting me to say what I've just said. Actually, even I wasn't expecting that. Brittany was trying hard to get inside of me (in a totally opposite way I would like to, if you know what I mean) and if it was anybody else, I would probably tell them to fuck off. However, I couldn't do that to her. I just couldn't.

"Sure?" She agreed a little bit insecure.

"The way our conversation is going… Well, I don't like it. And if we keep going we're you're guiding us I'll probably say things to you I really don't wanna say." My voice tone was a little too harsh again, so I tried to keep it cool so Brittany wouldn't get hurt again. Crap, was I worried about her? "What I'm trying to say is that I like you already. Like I said before, you're different and you're funny and I think your company is great. And I don't wanna ruin whatever it is that we have right now by telling you to fuck off, so here's the thing. I'll make a deal with you."

"I'm listening." She sighed for me to keep going.

"There's only one person I trust in this whole world and he's been gone to some crazy shit in life like I did. I have a lot of buddies, but he's my only friend. The thing is, I think we might be able to be friends, you and I. But I can't be sure about that yet, it's just a strong feeling that I have." I saw the corner of her mouth lift a little bit and that made me happy somehow "The deal I wanna propose to you is simple. You won't try to change me and you won't try to find out why the hell I became this fuckin' mess. You'll just get to know the fuckin' mess I am. And I'll get to know you better too. If my feeling is correct and I can really trust you, then I'll tell you everything you wanna know about my past and other stuff I'm not telling you now."

"Will I be able to try to make you believe people can change?" She asked innocently with her big blue eyes shining. Could anyone say no to _that_?

"No." Well, seems like I could.

"Why?" She asked me with a crying voice. I instantly regretted saying 'no' to her. Mental note: never say no to Brittany S. Pierce.

"It's just that I don't believe people can change." I said vaguely.

"So you were born a not nice girl? Or you became one like you said you did?" That _really _made me think. If bad things made me a bitch, would good things make me, well, Santana?

"Ok, smarty pants. Guess your argument makes sense." She smiled so hard at me I couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Good embarrassed though "Hey, don't get all happy and sappy yet. I have a condition for this make me believe stuff."

"What condition?" She asked excited. I had no fuckin' idea what the hell I could ask for a condition, but I felt I should have an ace on my sleeves.

"You're gonna grab me a wish." I said and then instantly felt stupid. I know _Leprechaun_ is my favorite movie, but, come on? Gave me a freakin' stupid idea!

"Fine." She agreed and I felt totally surprised.

"Are you aware that wishes can be _anything_ I want, right?" I asked just to make sure she understood.

"Yes. But I really wanna make you believe, San." Damn, she was_ too_ cute. Wait, if I could ask _anything_ I wanted, then lady sex was an option, right? _Right_?

"So we have a deal?" I stopped us again and turned myself to stand right in front of her. Then I reached my hand so she could take it and we could saddle our deal, but Brittany seemed to be used to saddling deals in other ways, 'cause she pulled me into a tight hug that caught me totally off guard. When I truly realized what she was doing, her arms were already wrapped around my neck. I told myself to move and wrap mines around her waist and we stayed like this for what felt like hours.

Touching her made me feel like I was on fire. Every spot of my flush that got in contact with hers was burning. That girl was trouble. _Big_ trouble.

"We have a deal!" She agreed after pulling away from our hug. She had this huge and bright smile on her face again and, of course, I had to reattribute it.

We started to walk again, but this time the silence didn't last long.

"Can I know what the name of your best friend is?" Brittany asked as innocently as always and I nodded.

"That you can know." She kept the smile on her face "His name is Noah Puckerman."

* * *

**This was a little bit longer than the other two chapters, but the Brittana interaction was so cute I just couldn't stop writing, hahaha. Keep following my story, guys, and leave reviews ;)**

**And just for the record, at least in my fanfic Brittana is endgame and I will always love them the most, no matter what HeMo says! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm adding some Glee Club members to the story in this chapter, but not all of them already. **

**I have an observation about Artie. In this fanfic he can walk normally. I just wanna say I don't have ANYTHING against handicapped people. The thing is I'm thinking about Brittany/Santana spending a lot of time with Brittany's friends by the lake or tree house like Britt earlier described their summer to be like. It would be hard to have Artie with them if he was in a well-chair, so I decided to make him not a paraplegic.**

**Enjoy the chapter ;)**

* * *

**Brittany**

I was excited about my deal with Santana. If I was able to prove she could trust me, then I could totally know the answer for all the burning questions coming up my mind. If I did a great job, I could even make her believe people change. Maybe I could make her change. So, yes, I was excited.

I don't really know why I care so much, I just do. I know I've just met her, but somehow, she's already kinda important to me. I can't explain that and I know thinking about it will give a terrible headache.

She said she's not a nice girl and that makes me confused. I think she's nice. I think she's sweet. I can see she has this strong façade and tries to constantly show people she doesn't need anyone by her side, but I feel that deep inside she's, well, insecure? Maybe she's afraid of something. It really doesn't matter the cause, I will do my best to help her.

"What are you thinking about?" Santana asked suddenly and I realized I'd probably been off for a while.

"You." I replied automatically, but regretted a second later. Now she's gonna think I'm obsessed about her. God job, Brittany!

"You're really gonna take this deal seriously." It wasn't a question, but I nodded anyway.

"And your wish." I reminded her and she laughed. Have I mentioned already how gorgeous Santana looked when she is laughing? If yes, well, it's worth mentioning again.

"You're cute." She already said I'm funny, sweet and caring. Now I'm cute. Progress? I hope so.

I was pretty sure I was smiling like a dopey now and I had to do something about it fast. The thing is I don't really know what to do when I'm next to Santana. Sometimes I forget how to speak or how to take smiles out of my face. When I look at her the whole world seems like it's in slow motion. Well, I don't know what's happening to me. Or do I?

"I, hum… Thanks?" I said stupidly.

Santana's expression became kinda uncertain. She seemed embarrassed? No, it couldn't be. I girl like her don't get embarrassed.

"Do I make you uncomfortable when I compliment you?" Santana asked without her usual strong and confident voice.

"No! Not at all. Of course not." That was me being stupid again "I like your compliments. I mean, I like compliments. Everybody likes them. Compliments are good. Very good."

I was so nervous I'm pretty sure my voice was all shaky and instable when I said that. Santana laughed. At least I amused her.

"Well, sorry if I'm being inappropriate." I didn't quite get what Santana meant with that.

"Inappropriate?" I asked with a confused voice and Santana quickly opened her mouth to answer me, but something made her change her mind.

Santana was staring at me like she was deciding if she should tell me something or not. That made me even more curious.

"Too soon for that." She smirked "Even being part of who I am."

"You said I'd get to know the mess you are." I answered back remembering her about our deal conditions. She thought about it for a while.

"Too soon, Britt. Gimme a couple of days to enjoy your company before you run away from me." Her expression was dark and her eyes showed me some sadness. I felt terrible seeing her like that.

"I won't run way. I wanna be your friend and know all about your creepy past and creepy characteristics." I said with a funny voice that made her laugh. I smiled 'cause she looks so much better when she's happy instead of sad or angry.

"We'll see." She said only and smirked again.

We walked for a couple of minutes in silence. It wasn't the weird kinda silence though. It was comfortable and I liked the way we sometimes just glanced at each other with smiley faces.

When I suddenly stopped, Santana looked at me with confusion in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked me.

"Oh, nothing's wrong. We just don't need to walk anymore since that's the restaurant we'll be having lunch in." I said pointing to a red building across the street – You like Italian?

A smile spread out on her face.

"I love Italian." I couldn't help but reattribute her smile.

"Than you'll love Breadsticks. Best. Italian. Food. _Ever_!" She laughed and, together, we walked the short way to our destination.

* * *

**Santana**

I loved spending time with Brittany, but I was uncertain about meeting her friends. I was nice to her, but that was a pretty weird exception yet with an unknown reason. Normally, I treated people like shit.

"Will you be mad at me if I act like a bitch?" I asked Brittany before we got into the restaurant.

"You won't do that." She blinked at me "I know you won't."

A (huge) part of me didn't wanna let her down, but it was hard for me not to behave the way I normally behave. On the other hand, I wasn't behaving like myself around Brittany anyway. And she's was gonna be around…

"Just sit close to me." I just made this simple comment, but felt like a lot more. Brittany blushed and I suddenly didn't know what to do.

"Ok." She agreed awkwardly. Then she gave me a nervous grin.

Spending time with Brittany was making me realize she really wasn't gay. Or even opened to same sex experiences. I thought it was a good sign for her to blush when I flirt, but now I'm starting to think the way she gets embarrassed is not a good way. Earlier, when I said she was cute, she seemed extremely uncomfortable. I even apologized for being inappropriate 'cause I felt bad for making her feel… Bad. The hell why I don't know. But my point is that I promised I would let her know me and being gay is part of the messy me. I just don't want her to walk away when she finds out. Even if we don't get to be anything more, I still want her to be my friend. Besides Puck, I never really felt like I could be anyone's friend, so…

"I guess we're the last ones arriving." Brittany said pointing to a big table full of people who seemed to have the same age as we had.

Brittany's friends didn't look like the people I usually hang out with. But since she didn't as well, I guess I could try to adapt. It was kinda my only choice anyway.

"Hey, guys!" Brittany greeted all smiley and her friends replied. They looked all very happy, but they weren't bubbly like Britt. I think no one could be bubbly like her. She had this glow and… Damn it, Santana! Stop it! It's not gonna happen, so shut you mind up.

"Hey, Britt, introduce your new friend to us." A blond guy with giant lips said friendly. He could be a nice person, but seemed so… Dumb.

"Of course." Brittany agreed. She was still smiling "This is Santana Lopez. She's Maria's niece, you know? The one whose visit she was expecting."

All of them nodded.

One question: how the hell did they know I was coming to visit my aunt? Oh, right. Freakin' small town where everybody knows everything about everybody.

"Hi." I said trying to sound friendly, but failing miserably. I tried to smile too, but that didn't work as well.

"It's very nice to meet you, Santana. I'm Sam. Sam I am. And I don't like green eggs and ham." The blond guy introduced himself trying to be funny or something. That failed worst than my tentative friendly attitude. He was definitely dumb and had no game.

"I'm Mercedes. It's good to finally meet Maria's niece. I like her very much." The girl sitting next to Sam introduced herself too. She was ok except for the too colorful way she was dressing. And what was the deal with that stupid hat?

"Everybody likes her very much." A brunette with an enormous beak was the one talking now "I'm Rachel Berry, by the way. And this is my boyfriend Finn Hudson. – The guy sitting next to her waved to me."

You know when you simply _don't _like someone? Well, I simply didn't like Rachel. The way she introduced herself like she's better then the whole world made me wanna go all Lima Heights on her. I hate people that are full of themselves. It's a characteristic that I like only in _myself_. Besides, Rachel seemed extremely annoying and I _hate_ annoying people.

Her boyfriend also annoyed me, but in a totally different way. He seemed so… weird? Bad weird, you know? His stupid smile was super creepy and he was just too big and seemed so clumsy. Freakin' Frankenteen…

"Hi. I'm Quinn." A very good-looking blond with beautiful hazel eyes said. She didn't sound friendly or excited.

Quinn's probably Brittany's friend I like the most so far. She reminded me of myself a bit. Total bitch. Maybe I could create some bonds with her.

"My name's Kurt Hummel and it's a pleasure to meet you, Santana. By the way, your name is fabulous! Very unique and special." That guy was definitely gay. I mean, it was just so obvious! Straight guys don't say your name is fabulous. Actually, straight guys don't even use the word fabulous, moreover with the girly voice he used to say it. And like that wasn't enough, he was _way too_ stylish to not play on my team.

"Hey, I'm Artie! You're very pretty." Was that four-eyed dork with no sense of hair style and dress style trying to flirt with me? Oh, _please_! I wouldn't go out with him even if I was straight and he was the last men on earth!

"Mike and Tina usually hang out with us, but they're busy with a summer work thing. You can meet them later, though." Brittany said while guiding me to a seat on the red leather booth. Great, there were more freaks to meet.

"Sure." I replied trying hard as hell not to roll my eyes. Brittany sat down right next to me and I was happy she didn't seem uncomfortable doing that.

"So, Santana. Tell us more about yourself! I heard you live in LA, right?" Kurt said picking up conversation. Usually I would tell him to mind his own business, but as nothing about this situation was usual, I told myself I could at least try to be nice.

"I do." I answered vaguely. As replying questions with vague answers doesn't exactly square in the 'being nice' thing, I kept talking "But I wasn't born there though. I'm from a city called Lima, in Ohio. Moved to LA when my mother got married again."

"How old were you?" Kurt asked with natural (gay) curiosity. I had a feeling he was gonna make me a lot of damn questions and tried to stay cool about it.

"Nine." Talking about this made me remember my childhood after mom got married with Jackson and that was one thing I wish I could erase from my brain.

"How's LA? Oh, I have this dream of living there!" Mercedes said dreamily.

"Nice beaches, nice clubs, good-looking people and excellent parties." I answered suddenly missing my city. Summer there was insane and I was gonna fuckin' miss it.

"So you're a party girl?" Rachel asked with a disgusted expression like it was the worst thing anyone could be.

"You can bet I am." I said provocatively with a smirk on my face.

Suddenly a waitress came to our table with bows of breadsticks. After putting that on the table, she took our orders and walked away.

Everybody started attacking the breadsticks, especially Finn. As a fan of breadsticks I didn't think those in front of me would be delicious like LA ones. Apparently I was wrong. _So_ wrong.

"This is fantastic!" I said mostly to Brittany while grabbing more breadsticks before Finn could finish them.

"Told you. Best. Italian. Food. _Ever_!" I had to stop eating a little bit just to give her a bright smile. She replied shyly.

When the waitress came back with our orders, the breadsticks were already over.

"Would you kids like more breadsticks?" The waitress asked politely with a sweet smile on her face.

"Yes!" I replied over-enthusiastic. Everybody laughed and I felt awkward. It was nice that they were laughing, right? Makes you not such a bad company.

We started eating our meals. My spaghetti with tomato sauce and meatballs was delicious! Not as delicious as the breadsticks, but yet quite delicious. I would definitely come back to this place soon.

"You guys already know something about me, it's fair that I know something about you all too." That was the super nice me picking up conversation. I sounded like a normal person trying to connect with normal people (not that I find anyone in the table normal, just to be clear).

"You're right, Santana!" Rachel said excited. I'd rather listen to Sam and his rhymes than to the dwarf or her Orca boyfriend "Let's see what I can say about me. I'm an extremely talented singer and performer and because of that I'm going to NYADA in the end of the summer. I'm Jewish and have two gay dads. I idolize Barbra Streisand and am very grateful that my dads' gave me her name as a middle name. Kurt is my best friend and together we'll become Broadway stars. Finn and I are…"

I had to stop her or I was gonna fuckin' kill her. That girl was _too_ annoying!

"Okay, Hobbit, I can see you like to talk, especially about yourself. The thing is I don't intend to listen to your annoying voice all afternoon. Actually, I think it would be better if you just stay shut for the rest of the lunch." I said sarcastically and provocatively. Yeah, babe, AuntieSnicks justarrived on the Bitch Town_ Express_ "Now let someone else talk."

After my bitchy speech, everybody stayed silent. Rachel looked like she was scared of me and the rest of them seemed pretty shocked.

I didn't wanna look at Brittany 'cause I knew she was probably mad at me. I guess not mad, but she was certainly disappointed. I didn't like when she had to see me act like a bitch. I didn't want her to think I'm a bitch.

That thought was just so messed up. I _am_ a bitch. I already_ told_ her I am a bitch. And that _is_ the messy me she wants to get to know. How was she gonna know me if I didn't act like myself around her? Fuck, I think I've never been so confused in my whole life.

"Santana?" Quinn called me and made me put my weird thoughts aside.

"Yes?" I said not knowing anything better to say.

"You rock!" For that I wasn't expecting. Quinn smiled so hard at me I almost felt uncomfortable "I don't say this to anyone, okay? But you deserve to listen. _You rock_! I'll _adore_ spending summer with you."

Suddenly everyone, except Rachel, started laughing. Sam even gave me friendly punches on the shoulder. What the hell was happening in there?

"You can make Rachel Berry shut up, so yes, I guess you really rock!" Mercedes said between laughs.

Did this people just like my bitchy ways? That was _very good_ new information.

"I don't like what's happening in here." Rachel grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest. _So _fuckin' mature.

"Sorry, Midget, but you're just so fuckin' annoying. Couldn't help myself. Be glad I didn't explode you." I said with a bitchy voice, but added some humor to it. My new fellows laughed again with my vicious words, except Rachel, of course. I was amused.

"What's with the nicknames?" Sam asked smiling at me. Wow, his smile was huge!

"I guess it's a bitch thing. Calling people names makes me very happy, Trouty Mouth." I smirked. Sam laughed and then realized what I just called him.

"Hey!" He protested, but ended up laughing just like everybody else. Even Rachel showed her dwarf teeth this time.

"I think my friends really like you." Brittany whispered very close to my ear. I felt a shiver go down my spine because of her sudden proximity. It was a good thing though.

I inclined myself to speak really close to her ear like she had just done to me.

"_Please_! They _love_ me!" I replied cocky, but somehow a little seductively. Well, I knew I shouldn't do that, but I couldn't help myself around that blond goddess.

I saw every visible hair of her body bristle and felt damn good for being the reason that happened.

"They sure do." She agreed giving me a cute smile. I loved the fact that her cheeks were all red.

* * *

**Hope you liked the reading, guys. Leave reviews and suggestions and wait for a new chapter probably in a week.**

**XOXO**


End file.
